Ardid del fariseo Endriago
by PasteldeMora
Summary: "Nuestras almas se mezclaron en un vigoroso amor que destruyó tus penumbras, te di mis últimos suspiros y mi felicidad eterna; y aún muerto, nuestras almas seguirán juntas en un amor perpetuo." [MuraAka]


El culmine sonido de un vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo eran las señales de mi temor incógnito, más estrépitos se revelaron en superficie lejana. Sentí el calor abrasador sobre mi rostro y cuando mi valentía no pudo hallarse, abrí los ojos timoratos sobre mí alrededor donde pude presenciar el cabrilleo del fuego sobre mi hogar. Un miedo paralizante dominó mi cuerpo como si se tratará de magia mohíno, de un desconsuelo lacerante se atragantó mi alma en su pesadumbre de recuerdos perdidos.

Mis ojos inundados de lágrimas desesperantes evitaban que mí mirada fuera más acertada, y entre mis propios gemidos de dolor pude hallar una salida por el techo, donde el fuego había consumido gran parte de él dejando un hueco donde podía ver las tinieblas de la noche qué destellaba por las oleadas de lumbre, entre tropezones bruscos y poco acertados pude salir de mi penumbrosa óbito. Y aún adolorido por las leves quemaduras en mi cuerpo esbelto pude correr hasta desfallecer los gritos de aversión ajena, las lágrimas lastimosas que desahogaba mi alma seguían esparciéndose por mis mejillas desaseadas, mi vestimenta desgreñada e inmunda también habían sido víctima del fuego atroz y en este caso, de mi cuerpo se apreciaban mis prolongadas piernas albugíneas notablemente pringosas.

Caminé sin rumbo estable por el bosque, mi pecho se aflojó de preocupación cuando la vista del fuego sobre mi hogar desapareció. No sería la primera vez que sucede, aunque podría considerar que en esta ocasión fue más arriesgado, los pueblerinos le habían tendido la trampa cuando se encontraba dormido. Casualmente, siempre era cuando este no se encontraba en su residencia por ir a buscar comida.

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer, se tendió en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, el pasto y la arbolaba estaban fresca por la noche, el crepúsculo gélido le arreciaba su cuerpo atrozmente, su cabellera malva se encontraba rígido por la suciedad y esto no auxiliaba mucho su temperatura arriada. Y nuevamente, oyó su alma gritar de angustia continuada de unas lágrimas amargas de pena, en su agobio pensaba las mismas preguntas que nunca hallaban su respuesta.

¿Realmente merecía la perdición de una manera tan lacerante?

Jamás deseo ser un monstruo, jamás deseo ser discrepante sobre lo común y cotidiano, ¿Merecía la iniquidad sobre su ser?, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de seleccionar su vivacidad en seguridad elegiría la muerte sobre la vida, no comprendía lo abúlico que podía ser el vigor inexacto sobre sí, y no tenía la valentía suficiente para obtener la arma sobre su existencia y acabar por fin con su dolencia. Cerró los ojos extenuado, observó su alrededor como si fuera su último suspiro o deseando esa perdición, y con ello, vahído cayó al herbaje cetrino.

Alboreó la claridad del amanecer, los pequeños rayos de sol cayeron sobre el rostro de la criatura inerte del bosque, su respiración estaba poco diligente, y el ambiente aún se mantenía álgido sobre la noche ya pasada, tiritaba y se encontraba más pálido de lo común. Su conciencia comenzaba a despertar junto el sol prominente del este, sus ojos sombríos por ojeras y caídos por la fatiga rutinaria mostraban un aspecto atemorizante de él.

Y como cada deseo que imploraba, no se cumplió el último. Analizó el lugar donde se encontraba, no recordó haber dormido ahí, entre las arboladas y pasto húmedo, ¿Dónde se encontraba su hogar?, y como si la realidad fuera más cruel que la palabra misma, sus recuerdos volvieron, y cabizbajo, con las memorias recuperadas, volvió a acostarse cariacontecido.

Los días pasaron, largos y desgarradores, su vida potenciada a la muerte mentalmente se cumplía con osadía melancólica en cada segundo de tortura. Los campesinos que se aventuraban al bosque para conseguir leña y alimento para su familia obtenían la costumbre de golpearlo como diera gusto hasta sentirse satisfechos, para continuación, publicar a gritos victoriosos que se habían encontrado con una bestia penumbrosa que solía atemorizar el pueblo. Entre cuento y cuento, historias inversas se creaban de sus prominencias.

Su cuerpo herido, desbastado y humillado no se desintegraba por la muerte. Ni por la falta de comida ni agua, esa era su tortura. Vivir entre humillaciones y sufrimiento por la eternidad penitente. Si existía el Dios el cual todo mundo hablaba, nunca perdonó su pecado, abandonándolo en su castigo eterno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endriago, bestia descomunal. Conformada por varios animales brutales y atroces, caracterizada por obtener varias agilidades animales, gran estatura y condición física estrambótica. Esta bestia simbolizo por un extenso tiempo el temor sobre cualquier ser humano, rumores se oían que este animal sádico asesinaba sin piedad como a mujeres y niños. La verdad sobre este ser nunca se descubrió, o así lo quisieron los falsos de dicha.

Este ser, se casó con una humana, su amor duradero y rebalsado de bonanza fue destruido por la ignorancia inhumana. Antes de la desolación, el amor entre estos dos seres totalmente desiguales formaron a una hermosa criatura de cabello malva y ojos violáceo, Murasakibara Atsushi, lo nombraron. Aquel pequeño de esencia querubín vivió feliz con sus progenitores hasta que la deforestación en el bosque colapso el lugar provocado por los humanos.

Con apenas 9 años presenció la última fuerza de voluntad de su padre para protegerlo y por último, su fallecimiento.

Desolado de seres querido, alejado de su alegría, sentenciado a su estoicismo eterno, vivió por 6 años más, ahogándose de penuria y desdén ajeno. Considerando que recibía este desprecio gracias a sus padres, nunca los odió, su actitud dócil le ayudo a sobrepasar varias torturas de los humanos. Lo qué siempre extraño, fue que solo los niños pequeños no temían de él, pequeñas criaturas que le ofrecían miradas de adoración y frutas para alimentarse. Esas criaturas qué casi siempre acompañadas de demonios con cuero de espíritu celeste.

Mantenía el recuerdo de sus padres, la seguridad que le otorgaba su padre y el amor de su madre. Esto era lo que le provocaba sonrisas amargas, pero como era preciso, esto también desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ángel querubín conservaba el bosque desde la muerte de su antagónico, adorado por las personas y venerado por los ricos. Su presencia provocaba una prosperidad incisivo, sus ojos eran disparejos, el primero pigmentado de un cinabrio y el otro de un aurífero intenso, protegía y mantenía la bonanza entre los individuos, la paz y la concentración para quienes lo merecían.

Su tiempo de vivencia era predeterminada, cuando su felicidad se desgastaba, su cuerpo culminaba con una luz fulgida de sentimientos, dejando consigo una bella rosa nívea que nunca fallecía. Nunca pensó en una muerte, por cual, jamás se sentenció a sí mismo cuando no otorgar su felicidad a las personas, aunque esto cada día disminuía el tiempo para seguir subsistiendo.

Su sentenciar fue cuando conoció el hijo de la bestia, se maravilló al ver una criatura tan suntuosa de corazón. Pero, lo qué oprimió su alma fue verlo en el estado que se encontraba y el hoyo de la penumbra que lo consumía lentamente. Llegó a pensar por un momento que el pequeño niño se encontraba muerto, pero al escuchar su suspirar oneroso cambio de idea, sin cavilar ningún pensamiento razonable se despojó de su abrigo níveo y calinoso para tapar a la pobre criatura que se encontraba gélido por el frío, este soltó una quejadera adolorido, lo miró con preocupación al escuchar este quejido.

—Duele… —murmuró por los tanteos ajenos, sus ojos se encontraban entre abiertos, no tenía ninguna motivación de ampararse.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —Una voz afable y cálida invadió los oídos del más pequeño, ¿Acaso ya estaba muerto?

Acarició la mejilla ajena y se dispuso a caminar a su morada, no se encontraba muy lejos y quería apresurarse para custodiar al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, quizás su atracción al ser ajeno que llevaba en brazos no era más que compasión sobre el más débil, no podía evitar pensarlo, mas, no lo sentía de ese modo.

Al llegar, lo primero a lo que acudió fue a calentar agua para la criatura que había depositado en su lecho aún con el abrigo sobre él. Cuando terminó, lo desnudo cuidando de no lastimarlo, notó cada moretón imponente renegridos que se apreciaban notablemente, ¿Quién pudo provocarle aquella atrocidad a un pequeño?

Con una pequeña esponja limpió con meticulosidad cada parte de su cuerpo, el pequeño aún no despertaba, quizás por el cansancio agonizante que sufrió por tanto tiempo, acarició su mejilla ya adecentada, tenía un hermoso cabello pigmentado cárdeno sutil, en su espalda habían dos huellas ensortijadas, probablemente tendría unas alas con la edad, se maravilló al pensar de qué color y extravagancia serían aquellos luceros oculares aún no descubiertos. Pasó los minutos aseando y atendiendo cada herida en su cuerpo, con éxito logro acabar todo a tiempo para poder cocinar para la criatura principalmente, dejándolo descansando donde anteriormente lo había de consignado, aseado y con una vestimenta perfecta.

Dentro de los sueños de Atsushi, un tormento de pesadillas se transformaba en una apacible quietud que provoco que sosegará su alma por unos minutos, una ventisca de seguridad lo envolvía, el miedo constante desaparecía lentamente, podía abrir los ojos sin ahogarse en su penumbra de temor astroso, ¿Era posible creer que su castigo irrelevante ya habría terminado para siempre?

Al abrir sus ojos, con extenuación, pudo observar su alrededor ya no era el mismo donde anteriormente habría caído casi muerto, su cuerpo todavía seguía adolorido y cansado, pero pudo notar con admiración la nueva prenda que llevaba consigo como también su piel limpia y con vendas, más con todo su cuerpo ya restaurado, no pudo ponerse de pie, su anatomía seguía con contacto de su dolor. No tenía miedo, y fue lo que más le extraño de sí mismo, nunca tuvo el valor de defenderse sobre los demás, pero en este momento, ni siquiera un pensamiento negativo pudo dominar su mente, sonrió con júbilo al ver el paisaje que le otorgaba aquel hogar, pudo asomarse con la poca energía que llevaba consigo y ver la esplendorosa visión que muy pocos concebían.

En demasiado tiempo que no sentía paz, tanto tiempo que incluso esta paz extrañamente concebida de unas horas a otras le provocaban un leve temor, miró al pasillo que entraba a la habitación perfectamente ordena y custodiada, era una elegancia que nunca aprecio durante su vida excepcionando los años donde vivió con sus padres antes de sus fallecimientos, este recuerdo lo abrumó, ¿Y si aquello solo era un recuerdo cuando vivía con su padres? Un sueño apacible y a la vez tormentoso donde todo era tan perfecto.

El joven taheño escuchó los pasos casi inaudibles de su habitación, sonrió para sí mismo con aprobación y llevo la comida en unas pequeñas fuentes para el mancebo, suponía que debía tener un hambre de un millón de hombres. Al llegar, se topó con una símil imagen de la hermosura de una pintura real, el pequeño de cabellera cárdeno se asomaba desde la ventana para admirar el paisaje, desde el portillo se asomaban flores agraciadas de un árbol cercano a su hogar, una imagen sacada de un arte fastuoso. Por un momento, en su asombro, no se percató que aquello ojos qué deseó ver, en ese instante se conectaban con los suyos, una sapidez de colores de mezclaron, aquellos ojos más brillante que el astro real pero pigmentado de purpureo esplendoroso de sentimientos que pudo detonar como inocuos.

— ¿Quién es usted? —interpeló con educación, una voz pomposa pero a la vez tenue le reveló.

—Akashi Seijuro. —Respondió amablemente sin la intención de asustar al joven efebo.

Observó claramente como el otro bajó la cabeza en signo de respeto, abandonando su lugar en cercanía a la ventana para débilmente arrodillarse en el lugar.

— Lamento haberle causado molestias, de inmediato me retiraré del lugar, me siento eternamente agradecido por su ayuda sobre mí. —La educación en su habla le fascinó sin dudar, pero no pudo aceptar eso como respuesta, pudo notar sin esfuerzo el temblor del cuerpo ajeno.

—No me has causado molestias, ni creo que puedas causarlas, te he visto mal herido y no pude evitar ayudarte, no me tienes que hablar con tanto respeto, me puedes decir cómo se te sea cómodo. —Sonrió internamente al ver los ojos violáceos más calmados, podría confiar en el lenguaje de este pequeño. — Pero hay algo que debo preguntarte por obligación personal. —el más bajo tembló ante esto, por unos segundos intercalados nuevamente el temor se hizo presente. — ¿Me podrías decir quién te ha provocado tanto daño? —Su respiración volvió y con eso su corazón se calmó, ¿Era aquello importante?

—Personas. —Respondió, sin juicio aparente sobre esto. Pensó en agregar "Malos" al final de aquella palabra, pero con pensarlo mejor, no podía clasificar de esa manera a las personas que lo golpeaban, por sí decir, él era un monstruo.

—Personas. —Repitió confuso, ¿Los ciudadanos que lo veneraban provocaban esto?, no era idiota con no imaginarlo, él sabía sobre la maldad sobre estos seres. — ¿Sabes que ellos no deberían hacerte esto, cierto? —

—Ellos dicen que soy un monstruo, así que lo merezco. —Y por segunda vez, su cabeza se abrumó de recuerdos atroces, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Seijūrō por un momento quedó pasmado, ¿Cuántas aberraciones le hicieron a un pobre ser para distorsionar su mente de este modo?, podría ser un ángel, pero eso no evadía que no pudiera tener pensamientos negativos sobre los humanos incapaces de razonar sobre sus acciones. Sabía que la criatura que recogió de un resultado atroz no era un monstruo a cual temer o asesinar para protegerse, fueron insultos y golpes innecesarios sobre un ser inocente. Un toque, suave y que le imponía paz sobre su ira le sacó de sus pensamientos entre relámpagos de defunción.

— ¿Señor Akachin?—Nombró en un apodo rebalsado de dulce como su mirada, aquel seudónimo le provocó un golpe en su pecho, como el broté de una rosa blanca. La pequeña y albugínea mano se posó en la mejilla ajena, sacándolo de su trance y provocándole leve pigmento bermellón sobre sus mejillas, ¿Qué clase de magia poderosa podría tener un niño para provocarle aquella sensación vigorosa?

— ¿Qué sucede?—Fingió calma, y al ver los ojos preocupados del pequeño relajarse, su corazón nuevamente palpo sobre su pecho. Cualquiera que sea la magia que suponía qué el pequeño niño traía consigo, lo estaba envenenando en una dulce melodía de sabores y sensaciones desconocidas de un segundo a otro.

—Nada. —Carcajeó con dulzura con las mejillas sonrosadas, el ángel sintió el alma del mancebo en un vigor esplendente. Y también, como su alma congeniaba con la ajena.

Los años pasaron, a pesar de cada trastorno que provocaron en la pusilánime mente del pequeño, pudo sobrellevarlo con sus caricias y mimos que le otorgaba como recompensa de su buen azar del día, pequeños trabajos, lavar los platos o ayudarlo a extraer frutas desde los arboles más altos con la ayuda de sus alas recién nacidas, las cuales practicaba a volar con la mirada atenta del joven heterocromo. Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar sobre la villa donde vivían, en un lugar en una pequeña montaña del bosque, en la cual muchos animales pacíficos solían avivar. Los susurros de los extranjeros y campesinos, sobre el monstruo desaparecido y en demás, la atrocidad que vivía con el ángel que los protegía. Ante estos murmullos, Akashi solo ignoró cada uno de ellos, sin darle importancia y provocando sin palabras el silencio sobre el pueblo cercano. El pequeño que había salvado años atrás con una facción de edad, ahora con 20 años era un hombre muy prominente, con un cuerpo esculturado, unos cuernos negruzcos y aguzados, unas alas lúgubres y un par de ojos tajantes y sin el eclipse de su color malva. Su apariencia, de por sí asustaba cualquier ser humano que lo observara, mas no a los animales, estos encantados se acercaban al enorme muchacho que con una sonrisa dichosa los recibía a todos, y con un beso afectuoso en los belfos de su ángel.

—Atsushi, creciste más. —Mencionó mientras caía cansado sobre los brazos protectores de su Endriago humano. Con los años recordó a su inusual enemigo fallecido, y que este era el padre de su duplo de alma. Que irónica resultaba ser el amor y la vida.

—No, Akachin está más bajito. —Murmuró en oído ajeno, provocando un pequeño espasmo en el cuerpo de Akashi, este sonrió complacido de la ternura de su demonio.

— ¿Eso crees?—Preguntó con una sonrisa, pero sin evitarlo pudo percibir la verdad agonizante del otro, su almas se embarullaban a la perfección, y podía percibir los sentidos como sensaciones del otro y viceversa.

— Akachin cada año se vuelve más débil. —

— ¿Eh?—

Y como si su corazón congeniara con las palabras de su amado, una consunción se apoderó de su cuerpo.

— ¡Akachin! —Bramido impotente sobre la situación, sin pensarlo tomó entre sus brazos al delgado cuerpo y lo apegó a su pecho, envolviéndolo también entre sus alas arrulladas. — Akachin, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te sucede?—Sintió la antes cálida mano que ahora gélida se posaba en su mejilla.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Atsushi. Solo es cansancio. —Mintió éste sin poder evitarlo.

El más alto desconfiado, pero cándido sobre la situación sobre su alma gemela acepto sin preguntar más, no quería hostigarlo para provocarle más agobio del qué ya tenía.

Los días pasaban, Murasakibara cada día ayudaba a su primer y único amor de su vida, a caminar para ir a hacer lo que cualquier humano con 60 años aún podía realizar. Pero Atsushi ingenuo sobre esto, preguntó sin remordimiento, "¿Cómo mueren los Ángeles?", la respuesta de su pequeño y débil ángel le devolvió su penumbra, los Endriagos vivían hasta la eternidad si no eran lastimados o infectados por una enfermedad, bien los ángeles no eran así, su vida era predeterminada, como si un hilo y tijera trabajaran en eso.

Los meses pasaban, el amor de sus almas jamás se deterioró, nunca hubo una pelea sobre los dos, jamás hubo disgustos, siempre sonrisas candorosas y llenas de sentimiento mutuo, encuentros de amor donde sus cuerpo se unían al igual que sus almas en cada beso fogoso que se otorgaban, un amor puro, un amor sano y lleno de delicadezas, paz y afecto.

Un día, donde los arboles florecían, las guerras no existían, los murmullos ajenos no se oían y el dolor se olvidó. Los ojos del ángel se cerraron como si se tratará de un sueño, y nunca más se volvieron a abrir.

Donde los gritos agonizantes del demonio se escucharon por todo el bosque, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y sus brazos no dejaban de abrazar a su ángel. Su sufrimiento se colapsaba, mas, nadie podía hacer algo.

Un día, donde los arboles florecían, las guerras no existían, los murmullos ajenos no se oían y el dolor se había olvidado. Entre una sonrisa y lágrimas de amor, el demonio cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su ángel, y nunca más despertó.

 _"Un día, donde la raíz de una rosa blanca y una rosa negra se entrelazaban en medio de un bosque."_


End file.
